A More Profound Bond
by awesomesauce101
Summary: Heaven demands that Castiel find a mate before the winter solstice or he will be kicked out of his garrison. Of course, none of the other angels are exactly leaping at the chance to become bonded with him, so he goes to the Winchesters for help.


**A/N: So angry because I wrote all this out in Microsoft Word but Word was a trial version and once it ended it literally wouldn't let me do _anything_. The only thing I could do was open up the file. And I couldn't even copy and paste so I have to redo all of this D: **

**Okay, rant over. About the fic...it's just a fluffy little Destiel fic because I got bored and wanted to write something where Dean could see Cas's wings and halo and stuff and I know the idea's probably been done to death and back, but I still felt like writing it anyway XD**

* * *

Sam and Dean are enjoying a game of pool in the bunker with the pool table that the older hunter had insisted they get when Castiel appears behind Sam, making Dean lose his concentration just as he hits the cue ball.

"Crap," he mutters, watching as the white ball falls into the hole along with the seven ball. He gives Castiel an irritated look. "What?"

The look on the angel's face is almost apologetic and Dean knows that whatever he's about to say can't be anything good.

"I need your help," Castiel says, looking for all the world like he hates asking.

"What's the matter, Cas?" Sam asks.

Castiel lets out a huff and if he were human he would probably be freaking out about whatever it is, because the look on his face now is definitely one of almost hidden panic.

"I saw one of my brothers today. Ithuriel. He told me that I have to bond with someone before the day of the winter solstice this year or I will no longer be a part of my garrison," he says dejectedly.

"That's tomorrow," Sam says, looking particularly worried and somewhat empathetic towards Castiel.

"Wait, are you saying that if you don't hook up with someone you get kicked out of your little angel club?" Dean asks. Castiel rolls his eyes at the rephrased words, but nods his head nonetheless.

"That sucks. They're really strict up there aren't they?" Sam says.

"Trust me, Sam. You have no idea," Castiel replies. He sighs before continuing. "I have not had a mate in centuries and _now _they believe that I would be a liability without one."

"A liability? You?" Dean scoffs. "Have you seen you? You can smite demons and monsters with your angel mojo in like two seconds flat."

"Angels hold their warriors to higher standards than that of humans, Dean," Castiel says, as though it were obvious. "Our mates do help us grow stronger physically, but it is the combination of our Grace that is essential to doing God's work,"

"Hang on a second. If you need to have this bond or whatever with an angel, why'd you come here?" Sam asks, giving Castiel a curious look.

"It is not always necessary for the bond to be between two angels. There have been bonds between humans and angels before. Most of the human consorts have more resilient souls than others, so the concept would be similar," the angel explains.

"Uh huh," Sam nods in understanding.

"Not to be rude or anything Cas, but don't you have other angel buddies up there that can help you out with this?" Dean asks.

"Yes, but I do not find them particularly likeable, nor do they enjoy my presence,"

"So basically, this is your way of asking one of us out?"

"I suppose, if you would like to phrase it that way," Castiel answers awkwardly. This was the part he had been dreading. Coming here to ask for help had been painful enough, but with the two brothers knowing why he was here, he isn't sure he can do this without causing them alarm. The last thing he needs is for them to push him away. And unfortunately, he doesn't have much time. The day of the winter solstice, Sam had said, was tomorrow and the Winchesters had a penchant for staying up late and not even realizing it. He doesn't need a clock to know that midnight will strike in a short period of time.

"I know it is a lot to grasp, but I need one of you to help me. I would not ask if I knew that there were other options available. Please," he adds, because humans, especially Sam and Dean, seem to be susceptible to that word.

"How does it work?" Dean finally says after a pause.

"There is a ritual, but it is nothing complicated and it will not hurt. I would be directly linked to you. We would be able to communicate without having to use the phones and I would be able to find you anywhere despite the wards I carved into your ribs," Castiel explains.

"That actually sounds...not half bad," Dean considers.

"Is there anything else we should know? Any weird side effects? And by mates, you don't mean that you and Dean have to...you know...," Sam trails off, at a loss of how exactly to end that sentence. Dean turns a shade of pink and glares at Sam.

"Sam why on _earth_ would you ask that?!" he exclaims, pointedly not looking at Castiel.

"Well you weren't going to! I thought we'd better know what we we're getting into first!" Sam argues back, although his face is also tinted with a tiny amount of color at having had to ask.

"If you mean will Dean and I have to fornicate, then no," Castiel answers.

"Did you have to say it like that?" Dean winces.

"How would you prefer I have said it?" Castiel asks innocently. Dean gives him a look that means he can't tell if Castiel is being a smart ass or if he really is asking. Either way, he sighs and shakes his head, muttering a "Never mind" under his breath.

"Castiel," a voice interrupts for which the brothers are thankful for the relief from the awkward moment. Castiel turns to face his brother, who is dressed in all white. Dean remembers his brother possessed by Lucifer from the future and shudders at the memory.

"Ithuriel," Castiel responds in kind. Is it midnight already? He hadn't even noticed.

"Have you chosen your mate yet, brother?" Ithuriel asks. "The time draws nigh and you know that you will not be permitted within Ariel's garrison again if you continue without making a bond."

"I am aware of this," Castiel replies. "And I have chosen." He turns so the other angel can't see his face and sends Dean a pleading look. He really doesn't want to be kicked out of his garrison and he really hopes that the hunter will say yes.

Dean looks at him with _oh fine_ written all over his face and steps forward. He doesn't really know how this all works, so he stands there awkwardly waiting for something to happen.

"A human?" Ithuriel questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Dean snaps. Castiel nudges him with his elbow. Hard. "Ah, I mean, yes?" he amends, hiding his grimace of pain.

Ithuriel chuckles and gives Castiel a smile. "He is...different. But he has a strong soul. If he is your chosen mate, I have no objections. Not that it would matter if I did, however I do like seeing you happy, brother."

"So, uh, is that it then? Are we good?" Dean asks, waiting for the other angel to leave.

"The ritual must be completed still, but then yes, we are done," Castiel answers.

"And how do we do that?"

Castiel holds out his hands as an answer and after a moment's hesitation, Dean takes them in his own hands. Ithuriel starts chanting something in Enochian and Dean leans forward to whisper to Castiel.

"Wait, is this like a wedding? Are we getting married or something?" he whispers harshly. This was so not the plan.

"No. Now hush, Dean,"

Light fills the room and Sam and Dean instinctively close their eyes. Dean gasps as he feels something strange, yet not unpleasant, flooding into his whole being. Suddenly, he feels lighter, like he's flying and even though he normally hates flying, this isn't such a bad feeling. The lights fade and Ithuriel instructs Dean to open his eyes. Nothing seems to have changed. He doesn't suddenly find the angel he's linked hands with stunningly attractive nor does he feel the need to confess his undying love for Castiel. He does notice, however, that he can now see black wings protruding from Castiel's back and a lightly glowing halo hovering in the space just above his head. He supposes that it's part of their bond, but it still leaves him speechless while Castiel and his brother converse.

"It is done. And if there's nothing else then I shall take my leave," Ithuriel says.

"I will see you again, Ithuriel. I wish you well," Castiel replies.

"And I you, my brother. Farewell," the other angel says and then is gone in an instant.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess," Dean says, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"I assured you it would be painless. And you may let go now, Dean," Castiel says, amusement evident on his face. Dean looks down to see that he's still holding on to Castiel's hands and drops them like Castiel is on fire.

"Sorry. Nice wings by the way," he adds as an afterthought. The objects in question ruffle and Castiel turns a bright shade of pink.

"Thank you," he replies quietly.

Dean watches as Castiel unfolds his wings and leaves in a flutter of feathers, leaving the hunter there feeling a little bit lonely.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks, nearly making Dean jump. He'd forgotten his brother was there, as crazy as it sounds.

"Nothing," Dean shrugs. "I guess I can see Cas's wings now,"

"Really? That's...wow. So, what do they look like?" he asks.

"Well, they...," he starts. He gets this odd feeling that he doesn't really want to tell Sam. It's not for a lack of trust or anything or because he fears that the information would be misused somehow, but it feels like something that should just be between him and the angel. "They're awesome, I guess?" he finishes lamely.

Sam gives him a look but doesn't push it. He opens his mouth, perhaps to ask another question or speak, but all that ends up coming out is a yawn.

"I'm going to bed," he gets out. He gets up and heads off to his room and Dean ends up wandering to his own room after an unsuccessful attempt to get interested in whatever late night shows are on the TV. He lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Castiel had said that they could communicate without needing to dial each other's phone. He wonders how that works. Was it like praying only the angel could respond? Might as well try, Dean figures.

_Cas? You there? _

_Yes, Dean. Is there something you need?_

Dean pauses, feeling a little silly for calling when he doesn't really need any help from the angel. It seems that Castiel senses this somehow and reassures him that it's fine.

_Were you simply trying out the communication aspect of our link?_ Castiel's voice asks inside his head.

_I guess. Sorry if I interrupted you. Hope you weren't doing something important. _

_It's fine, Dean. The point of the bond is for us to communicate, even if we do not require each other's assistance. _

_What are you doing right now? _Dean asks. He can almost feel the boredom radiating from Castiel's mind.

_Nothing, really. Now that Heaven is back in order, there isn't much to be done in my position. _

In the next moment, Castiel is standing at the foot of Dean's bed, wings folded up against his back, halo casting a dim light in the darkened room.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I was bored, as you would say. It seemed like you wanted to speak with me anyway," he replies.

Dean chuckles, slightly flattered by the fact that Cas left his post doing whatever just to talk to him. He scoots over on his bed and pats the spot next to him.

"Well don't just stand there. This bed is super comfy. Memory foam is like the best thing ever," he says. Castiel cocks his head in confusion but complies anyway. He sits, back stiff and looking like he's bracing himself for some unseen force.

"Dude, relax," Dean tells him.

"I am perfectly at ease, Dean," Castiel replies.

"Yeah, that's why you're so tense back here," Dean says and reaches out to knead the muscles between where Castiel's wings extend. The angel lets out a yelp and nearly leaps off the bed, wings fluttering restlessly.

"What's the matter?" Dean asks, alarmed. He really hopes he didn't just hurt Cas.

"Sorry," Castiel stammers, "It's just...people don't usually do that. The sensation took me by surprise,"

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it's fine,"

Dean sighs in relief. "Okay, good. I thought I hurt you or something,"

"No, you were fine. It actually felt nice," he admits.

"See? I told you, you need to relax. Come back. Sit," he instructs. After a moment of hesitation, Cas comes over and sits back down on the bed. Dean massages Castiel's shoulders for a while and both sees and feels the angel slowly relaxing. His breathing slows, and Dean's afraid that the guy actually might have fallen asleep sitting up, so he pokes at his right wing, hoping to get his attention. The wing jerks away suddenly and Castiel inhales sharply. Dean thinks that he probably shouldn't have done that and, but then the wing is pressing back into his touch and after a moment of hesitation, he starts stroking the feathers, marveling at how soft they feel. Castiel sighs happily and leans back into the touch so Dean is practically the only thing keeping him from falling backwards onto the bed.

"You good, Cas?" Dean asks, not able to help the smile spreading across his face.

"Mmhm," Castiel replies, humming contentedly.

Dean continues grooming Castiel's wings for a while until his arms get tired. In fact, he's actually tired enough to sleep now and while he doesn't want the angel to leave, he doesn't know if he'll be able to stay awake much longer.

It seems his train of thought has reached Castiel, because he maneuvers so that they are lying next to each other on the bed.

"I thought angels didn't sleep," Dean says, eyes half open.

"They don't, but I have nothing better to do. I figured I might watch over you?" he phrases it like a question and normally Dean would object because he'd always found it a bit weird, but right now he's too tired and the idea doesn't seem too horrible at the moment. He nods and leaves the room for a quick moment to change into comfortable sleepwear before coming back and burrowing under the blankets. It's getting colder and down in the bunker, the chill is even more pronounced. He knows that angels don't get cold, but he still holds the blanket open so Castiel can rest with him. He tells himself that it's not because he wants to snuggle up with the angel and his really, really, soft and warm wings. It's because he's being considerate and accommodating the angel even if he doesn't need it. So he definitely doesn't smile when Castiel drapes one dark wing over him automatically and he definitely doesn't scoot closer and wrap his arms around the angel seeking out his warmth.

* * *

**This was originally going to be more than one chapter, but then I was just like eh and decided to just stop here. And if anyone reads the Mortal Instruments series, I stole the name of the other angel from there. Hopefully I spelled it right because I don't have the book to look it up anymore (library book :P) and I'm too lazy to search Google. **

**Also, completely off topic of anything Supernatural related at all...HAPPY DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY! If there's any Whovians out there reading this, let me just say that this was a good day and we will remember it for many years to come. And how did you guys fare on the Google doodle today? I beat it on my first try, but I regenerated a few times on the second to last stage with the Weeping Angel. :P **

**Anyways, all that aside, I hope you liked :D**


End file.
